NOCHE DE BRUJAS HALLOWEEN
by A la luz de la luna
Summary: Bella Swan, rebelde, interesada en sí misma. Halloween: sus padres la obligan a llevar a su hmna Alice a pedir dulces. Venganza: ella la lleva a la Mansión Cullen  supuestamente embrujada , allí conoce a Edward ¿Será cierto lo que dice la gente?/OS-AU-AH


**Noche de Brujas (Halloween)**

-Anda Bella, no seas así, lleva a tu hermanita a pedir dulces, amor –me pidió mi madre dulcemente. Pero yo no quería ir y estaba harta de ser la niñera de la "pequeña Alice". Estúpida niña, todo era mejor antes de su nacimiento.

-No, no iré, ya soy demasiado grande para festejar Halloween.

-Vamos hija, no te pido que te disfraces, solo que la lleves a ella a dar su ronda, ¿sí? Solo por un rato, lo haría yo misma, pero tengo la cena en casa de los Black.

-Agghh –gruñí-, de acuerdo, yo la llevo –añadí de mala gana.

-Eres la mejor –me abrazó Alice.

-Quítate –la aparté.

-Bella –me reprendió mi madre-, compórtate –saludó a mi hermana y luego a mí, al igual que mi padre.

-Bueno pesadilla, estamos solas, ¿qué quieres hacer primero? –pregunté fastidiada.

-Por favor, vamos a por los dulces, ¿sí? –respondió con cara de ángel, aunque iba vestida de diabla.

-De acuerdo.

Tomé mi abrigo y juntas comenzamos a desfilar por las calles. Cientos de niños corrían arriba y abajo por ellas, con diferentes disfraces y muchísimos dulces. Las puertas de las casas se abrían para responder al pedido de "¿Truco o trato?". Sonrientes mujeres llenaban las canastas de los pequeños y yo, completamente hastiada, acompañaba a Alice, quien con total entusiasmo pasaba puerta por puerta.

-¿Cómo estás querida? ¿Acompañando a la pequeña Alice? –preguntó la señora Newton pellizcando las mejillas de mi hermana, a la vez que ésta le regalaba una gran sonrisa.

Tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no rodar los ojos. _"Típico de Alice"_, pensé.

-Sí, señora Newton –respondí.

La mujer le dio una gran cantidad de dulces y seguimos camino. Luego de una hora de estar caminando y de habernos recorrido toda la ciudad, Alice anunció que ya podíamos regresar.

-¿Sabes qué hermanita? –dije maliciosamente, quería vengarme de ella por haberme arrastrado hasta allí. Sabía que solo era una niña y que yo estaba actuando estúpidamente, mas mi lado maligno había salido a flote- Hay un lugar al cual todavía no fuimos.

-¿Sí? –preguntó ella ávida de más- ¿A dónde?

-Pues... a la Mansión de los Cullen –contesté con voz misteriosa.

-N-no quiero ir a ese sitio, me da miedo –confesó temblando.

-Vamos Al, ya tienes doce, estás grande como para esas tonterías –y la tomé del brazo, para que comenzara a caminar.

-¡No! –gritó ella- Llévame a casa y vete sola, si así lo deseas.

-Eso significaría hacer el doble de camino –repliqué con una sonrisa cruel.

-¡Bien, déjame aquí, me iré a pie, pero no me obligues a ir contigo, por favor! –suplicó al borde de las lágrimas.

-No, Alice, yo he caminado durante casi una hora por toda la ciudad, ahora es tu turno de acompañarme. Si es necesario te cargaré, así que no hagas las cosas difíciles. Andando –añadí comenzando a caminar y sabiendo que me seguiría. Le daría miedo quedarse sola.

A decir verdad, no me interesaba tanto la famosa casa y tampoco le temía, pero ella sí y yo estaba enojada. Ningún niño se acercaba a ese caserón, primero que nada porque se hallaba anclado en el medio del bosque y segundo porque decían que sus dueños eran malvados. En fin, puras tonterías. Caminamos durante casi un cuarto de hora hasta adentrarnos en los árboles y una vez allí tuvimos que ubicar la casa, lo cual no fue muy complicado ya que estaba totalmente iluminada. Al parecer estaban teniendo una fiesta allí dentro. Me acerqué llevando a mi hermana por el brazo y toqué el timbre. Cuando lo hice Alice se escondió atrás de mí y yo sonreí satisfecha.

-Hola niñas, feliz Halloween –sonrió amablemente una señora.

-Gracias igualmente, verá usted –comencé-, mi hermanita es algo tímida y no se anima a pedirle los dulces –mentí.

-Oh, sí, se ve que es un encanto –comentó asomándose para verla, aunque ella seguía escondida atrás mío-. ¿Por qué no entran? Tengo las golosinas en la cocina porque aquí estamos dando una fiesta.

-Claro –acepté malignamente.

Tomé a Alice por la mano y la hice caminar por las escalinatas. Traspasamos la entrada y nos encontramos en el interior de una enorme sala, la cual estaba atestada de personas divirtiéndose. Embrujos y un cuerno, definitivamente la casa era común y corriente, al igual que sus habitantes, nada raro, nada sobrenatural. Al parecer mi hermanita también lo notó porque se soltó de mi mano y miró todo a su alrededor, maravillada.

-¿Quieres darte una vuelta por aquí mientras llevo a tu hermana a por dulces? Seguro se entretendrá un rato –sonrió con dulzura.

-Claro, sin problemas.

"_Genial"_, pensé, ahora Alice estaba encantada y se tardaría quién sabe cuánto tiempo husmeando todo. Pues yo haría lo mismo. Comencé a deslizarme entre la multitud y me dirigí a las escaleras, observando todo lo que estaba al alcance de mi vista. La casa tenía aspectos antiguos bien marcados y eso me fascinaba. Llegué a un pasillo y abrí una pequeña puerta que daba a otro corredor, caminé a lo largo de éste y luego llegué a una arcada decorada con ornamentos del siglo XIX. Pasé por debajo de la misma y al doblar a la izquierda desemboqué en un recinto tenebroso. Pero no por su estilo o decorado, no, lo que vi fue mucho peor que eso. Había varios sillones desperdigados por ahí, en ellos, acostados y con aspectos de inconcientes, humanos siendo atacados por seres que mordían sus cuellos y lamían su sangre. La visión era tan asquerosa y desesperante que estuve a punto de gritar. De hecho abrí la boca para hacerlo, pero una mano me cubrió los labios y otro brazo me aprisionó y arrastró. Estaba perdida, me matarían y lo peor es que no sabía como terminaría mi pobre hermana. Todo esto era mi culpa, yo la amaba y solo le quería dar un susto por egoísta, no quería que nada malo le ocurriera. Entonces decidí pelear, por ella, por mis padres, por mí. Clavé mi mandíbula en la mano de mi carcelero y mi codo en sus costillas, aunque él ni se inmutó. Entró en una habitación, cerró la puerta y me habló:

-Te libraré solo si no gritas, sé que lo que viste es un espanto, pero si alguien se entera que lo presenciaste no vivirás para contarlo –su voz era cálida y sus ojos bellísimos, verdes intensos. Su rostro era angelical, sus facciones delicadas y masculinas. Solo pude asentir con la cabeza, medio hipnotizada.

Quitó su mano de mi boca y finalmente pude hablar. A pesar de que ese joven era hermoso eso no me hacía olvidar lo que acababa de vivir y estaba furiosa, quería respuestas.

-¿Qué fue todo eso? Porque si fue una clase de broma no tuvo gracia –aunque bien sabía yo que nada había sido un chiste, no tenía sentido preparar algo así para asustar a alguien que ni siquiera sabías que aparecería.

-No, no fue una broma, fue real y espantoso, pero nada malo le ocurrirá a esos humanos –la forma en que dijo esto último me hizo darme cuenta de que él era igual que esos monstruos, ¿cómo era eso posible? -. Son vampiros, al igual que yo, pero ellos beben sangre humana directamente del humano, yo no. Mi familia y yo preferimos abastecernos de los bancos de sangre de los hospitales. Te aseguro que nada de eso nos hace felices y si pudiéramos no beberíamos sangre en absoluto, pero no somos capaces. A cada uno de nosotros nos convirtieron y no nos preguntaron si acaso estábamos de acuerdo, así que tenemos que lidiar con esta realidad de la mejor forma posible. Sin embargo, hay algunos vampiros que no opinan lo mismo, les agrada la idea de tener poder sobre seres indefensos –así que así era como nos veían- y eso fue lo que recién viste. Hoy ofrecimos una fiesta para celebrar la Noche de Brujas, pero algunos humanos se enteraron de la misma y asistieron también... no es fácil controlar a los vampiros. De todos modos no los mataran y ahora están inconcientes, así que no recordarán nada –finalizó avergonzado.

-Eso significa que... que todos los que están abajo son... ¿vampiros? –no lo podía creer, se veían tan normales.

-Sí, la mayoría de ellos al menos. Bella -¿cómo diablos sabía mi nombre?- nada te ocurrirá, ni tampoco a tu hermana, lo prometo –dijo tomándome por el mentón.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? –de todas las cosas raras que había oído esa noche, esa era la que más me impresionaba, o quizás la que más me importaba, ¿acaso podía gustarme ese vampiro bello y gentil, pero completamente desconocido para mí? Es decir, lo había visto en el instituto y me parecía bello, pero, ¿por qué mi corazón latía rápido con él cerca?

-Porque me gustas Bella, aunque nunca lo hayas notado diario te miro en el instituto, eres especial, no como tus amigas. Tú no te avientas a los brazos del primer hombre que ves y no te andas con niñerías. Ciertamente jamás pensé que podría querer así a una humana, no debería mas no quiero resistirme.

Suavemente acercó sus labios a los míos, saboreándolos primero, para luego abrirse paso en ella y unir nuestras lenguas, que se recibieron gustosas las unas a las otras. Me arrinconó contra la pared, sus manos sobre mi cintura, las mías jugando con sus cabellos.

-Me vuelves loco, Bella –susurró.

-Tú a mí también, Edward –respondí haciendo que sus ojos se abrieran por la sorpresa-. Sí, sé tu nombre. Siempre he pensado que eres lindo, pero no había notado lo mucho que me gustas y nunca pensé que esto pudiera suceder y menos de esta forma, pero no me importa lo qué seas. Te quiero.

Entonces lo supe, nos unimos en un beso y lo supe, jamás dejaría que me ocurriese nada, no solo porque su familia era distinta, sino a causa de me quería tanto como yo a él. Esto era prohibido, sí, ¿pero a quién le importaba?

By *Ayee*

Disclaimer: los personajes de este fanfiction no me pertenecen y son creación de Stephenie Meyer, lo que sí me pertenece es la historia y su trama. Este fanfiction se ha hecho sin fin alguno excepto el divertirme.

._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._.

**HOLA NUEVAMENTE A TODAS MIS LECTORAS, LES AGRADEZCO POR SUS HERMOSOS RR EN MIS OTRAS HISTORIAS Y ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE ONE SHOT, ES MI SEGUNDO (EL PRIMERO FUE "UNA NOCHE SIN LUNA").**

**RESPECTO A QUE CONTINÚE ESE OTRO ONE SHOT ("UNA NOCHE SIN LUNA"), NO LES QUIERO PROMETER NADA, PORQUE VARIAS YA ME LO HAN PEDIDO, PERO NO SÉ QUE HARÉ.**

**BUEN AÑO NUEVO PARA TODAS Y BUENA VIDA :)**


End file.
